electropediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Major Lazer
Major Lazer es una banda estadounidense de electro house, fusionado con el reggae y el dancehall, formado por Diplo, Jillionaire, Walshy Fire, y de una manera no-oficial, Boaz van de Beatz. Inicialmente formado por los productores Diplo (Thomas Wesley Pentz) y Switch (Dave Taylor). Este último se alejó a fines de 2011, debido a diferencias artísticas.1 El DJ y productor Jillionaire y Walshy Fire de la banda de dancehall Black Chiney, se unieron al trío en el 2011. Desde entonces colaboran con la producción y en sus conciertos en vivo. El grupo empezó como un dúo integrado por los DJ y productores Diplo y Switch, quienes tienen la particularidad de haber colaborado anteriormente en trabajos de producción para las cantantes M.I.A. y Santigold. Grabaron su álbum debut Guns Don't Kill People... Lazers Do en los estudios Tuff Gong de Jamaica. Contó con la colaboración vocal de varios artistas de dancehall incluyendo Vybz Kartel, Ward 21, Busy Signal, Mr. Vegas, Turbulence, Mapei, T.O.K, Prince Zimboo, Leftside así como las cantantes Santigold, Nina Sky, y la rapera Amanda Blank. Como productores adicionales participaron el holandés Afrojack y el dúo italiano Crookers. Fue lanzado en junio de 2009 por los sellos Downtown Records y Mad Decent, el sello de Diplo. Su primer sencillo fue "Hold the Line", que contenía un video musical dirigido por Ferry Gouw, el cual recibió una nominación en los MTV Video Music Awards en la categoría "Video Revelación". Eric Wareheim fue el encargado de la dirección de los sucesivos sencillos como "Pon de Floor" y "Keep It Going Louder". En mayo de 2010, lanzaron el mixtape Lazerproof, realizado junto a la banda La Roux, en el que mezclan estilos diferentes, desde el R&B de Drake, al dubstep de Rusko, pasando por el drum & bass de Skream o el dancehall de Gyptian. En julio de ese mismo año, el grupo lanzó un EP titulado Lazers Never Die. Contiene algunas colaboraciones como M.I.A., Buraka Som Sistema, e incluye la participación de Thom Yorke al remezclar uno de las pistas. Switch contribuyó en la producción de la canción Run the World (Girls) para la cantante Beyoncé, utilizando el sample de "Pon de Floor". En 2012, No Doubt anunció que Major Lazer será la única colaboración dentro de su último material: Push and Shove. Además colaboraron en el nuevo proyecto de Snoop Dogg, bajo el alias Snoop Lion en el álbum Reincarnated. Luego de la partida de Switch de Major Lazer en 2011, fue reemplazado por el productor y DJ Jillionaire y Walshy Fire. Durante el 2010, Major Lazer se presentó en países de América Latina como: México, Costa Rica, Argentina, Brasil y Chile. Uno de sus integrantes y fundadores Diplo, junto con el artista mundialmente conocido como Skrillex crearon canciones como 'Sorry' con Justin Bieber o la canción 'What do you mean' En febrero de 2013, la banda firmó con la discográfica independiente Secretly Canadian con la que lanzaron su segundo álbum Free the Universe en abril de 2013. Incluye la colaboración de artistas como Ezra Koenig de Vampire Weekend, Amber Coffman de Dirty Projectors, Busy Signal, Tyga, Flux Pavilion, Bruno Mars, Wyclef Jean, Shaggy, así como los productores holandeses Laidback Luke y The Partysquad entre otros. De éste se desprenden sencillos como "Get Free" con las voces de Amber Coffman, y "Watch Out for This (Bumaye)", convirtiéndose este último en un éxito en varios países de Europa como Francia, Bélgica y España. En febrero de 2014, lanzaron el EP Apocalypse Soon5 en la que incluyen colaboraciones de artistas tales como Pharrell Williams, en la canción "Aerosol Can" y de Sean Paul en "Come On To Me". El 8 de febrero de 2015, durante la ceremonia de los premios Grammy, Diplo reveló detalles del tercer álbum de Major Lazer que se titulará Peace is the Mission el cual está programado su lanzamiento para junio de 2015., Contara con las colaboraciones de Ariana Grande, Ellie Goulding, Pusha-T, entre otros artistas. El primer sencillo, Lean On, es una colaboración con el DJ y productor francés DJ Snake y cuenta con la voz de la artista danesa MØ, Lean On se convirtió en un éxito mundial llegando a ser la canción más escuchada en Spotify y su video musical se convirtió en uno de los más vistos en la plataforma de Youtube. ---- thumb|center|398px|Major Lazer en el video oficial de [[Lean On]] ---- El álbum fue lanzado el 1 de junio de 2015. Incluía artistas como Machel Montano, Belleza Salvaje, Pusha T, Ellie Goulding y Ariana Grande. Alcanzó el puesto número 12 en la tabla Billboard 200 y recibió un éxito crítico general. En una entrevista con inthemix el 22 de mayo de 2015, Walshy Fire anunció que el cuarto álbum de estudio del mayor Lazer se titularía Music is the Weapon y que sería lanzado a finales de 2015 o principios de 2016. El álbum nunca llegó en 2015 o 2016, aunque Diplo reveló el 27 de abril de 2015 durante una entrevista con la estación de radio belga Studio Brussel que el mayor Lazer estaba trabajando en una nueva pista con la cantante belga Selah Sue, y que podría aparecer en su próximo Álbum. Selah Sue lo había confirmado durante una entrevista anterior con la misma emisora de radio el 4 de mayo de 2015. El 27 de noviembre de 2015, el mayor Lazer lanzó una reedición de su tercer álbum de estudio Peace is the Mission, titulado como Peace is the Mission: Extended. Incluyó cinco canciones adicionales, incluyendo una colaboración con la electro house holandesa DJ MOTi (con Ty Dolla $ ign, Wizkid y Kranium), un remix de su anterior pista "Light It Up" con Nyla y Fuse ODG, y una portada de Frank Ocean's "Lost" con el colaborador anterior y el grabador danés MØ. Exactamente un año después de la liberación de "Peace is the Mission", Major Lazer anunció un nuevo álbum de remixes titulado Peace is the Mission: Remixes. Incluyó remixes de temas seleccionados de su tercer álbum de estudio, incluyendo "Lean On", "Powerful", "Be Together", "Night Riders" y "Roll the Bass". El mayor Lazer tenía más de 27 millones de etiquetas en el servicio de identificación musical Shazam en 2015. Esto, junto con la otra colaboración de Diplo, Jack Ü, dio Diplo el mayor número de Shazams en 2015. En julio de 2016, se estrenó una nueva canción titulada "Cold Water", con voces de MØ y Justin Bieber. Debutó en el número 2 en el Billboard Hot 100 y el número 1 en varios otros países incluyendo en las cartas oficiales BRITÁNICAS, haciéndolo su solo más popular todavía. El 30 de septiembre de 2016, "Believer", una colaboración con el dúo de producción holandés Showtek, fue lanzado como el segundo single del próximo álbum de Major Lazer, "Music is the Weapon". Después del éxito de singles "Cold Water" y "Believer", el mayor Lazer lanzó su tercer sencillo de Music is the Weapon, titulado "Run Up". Cuenta con el músico canadiense PartyNextDoor, y el rapero Nicki Minaj, sirviendo como un seguimiento del sonido tropical, relajado de "Cold Water". El álbum "Music is the Weapon" se espera que sea lanzado en 2017. ---- thumb|center|398px|MAJOR LAZER! ---- Categoría:Colaboraciones Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Internacional Categoría:Clase Mundial Categoría:Más Popular Categoría:Mayor Recaudación